Many surgical instruments are often used during a general surgery. Keeping track of all those instruments has traditionally been a tedious task that requires substantial amounts of time and concentration. As a result, there have been many accidents in the past where surgical instruments have been left behind in a patient's body cavity, eventually leading to high recovery costs, complications and sometimes even death. To avoid such accidents, many hospitals have protocols and procedures that may require counting all the surgical instruments before and after the surgery. Conventional techniques require a manual handling of each instrument separately to facilitate this counting. Such a counting is slow because of the manual nature, prone to human error, and thus inefficient.